Driven to the Edge
by NephilimEQ
Summary: If you pay close attention to the movie, as an adult you realize that Hercules didn't keep his bargain...well, in this story, Hades comes to collect, but Meg instead gives him something that he can't refuse. Hades/Meg romance. LEMONS! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Reviews are like candy, so sweet!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This is rated "M" for a REASON! If that's your thing, then go right ahead, but for everyone else...please! The term "lemon" means the kind of stuff below! Don't like, don't read!**

_Whew...that was tiring. Okay, done ranting. I just have to say that I love this pairing and they don't get nearly enough loving, so I wrote this. My mind is slightly twisted these days, but hey! It's helping me write!_

_Please enjoy! :)_

**Driven to the Edge**

Even as Hades grabbed her, Meg wasn't resisting nearly as much as she had at the beginning of her bargain with the god. Her body was a traitor, her nerve endings lighting on fire as soon as one of his hands slid around her waist and the other secured her left hand.

He could make her react in ways that she never knew was possible. He was a god, he could do _anything_ he wanted…but he never used his powers _directly_ on her.

She was simply reacting to _him_.

She protested of course, not happy with the fact that he'd used her in such a despicable way.

But at the same time, her body still betrayed her, a warm, low heat running from beneath his fingers on her lower back down between her thighs, collecting on a small bundle of nerves, driving her to the edge of pleasant distraction. He wasn't aware of his effect on her…at least, as far as _she_ knew, and she would never tell him.

Even though late at night her mind would wander down the forbidden corridors of the Underworld until they were in his bedroom, imagining all of the things that he could do to her.

She hated herself for thinking such things, but she couldn't seem to control the thoughts.

Like even now, though she was free from his grasp because he'd finally let her go, she could still feel his hands on her, warm through her clothes. Even though he looked as though he were always on fire, he was usually quite cool to the touch…but whenever he touched her, her body turned to molten lava.

She knew what anyone else would think about her being indebted to Hades; that she was his slave in _every_ way. Anyone other than Hercules, that is. The man was pathetically, adorably clueless about the real world and how it worked most of the time. If he'd been any other red-blooded male he would have assumed the worst of her and not come within a mile of her, which was fine with her because she wanted nothing more to do with men.

It was useless to deal with men anyway when she found that she couldn't get a certain hell god out of her mind.

And even though Hades had never asked it of her, if he ever did, she wasn't sure that she would be able to say no to him.

If he'd propositioned her in the beginning of her enslavement, her answer would have been a very firm no, and that would have been the end of that, but now…good gods, the things that she would let him do to her boggled her mind.

What she would give to feel how soft a god's bed really was…how it would feel to have her body bend to every whim of his desire. It had her melting just from thinking about it.

She stood with Hercules at the bottom of Mount Olympus, their hands entwined, and then followed his lead as he walked away from the mountain.

…But then Hades interrupted their happy reunion, a dark grin on his face.

"Oh, so you think you can just throw me into a swirling mass of dead souls in my own Underworld and then walk away into the sunset with little Nut-Meg here, and ignore the fact that you breached the contract?"

Hercules' gaze turned dark and slightly confused as he tried to argue with the God of the Underworld.

"I didn't breach any contract, Hades! I got Meg out, and I returned her to where she belonged. How did I breach any contract?"

The hell god grinned.

"Boy, you really have short term memory loss, don't you? Deal was, _you_ for _her_. You saved her, that's great and all, and, mind you, I actually kinda like Meg in her body, it's a great one, I gotta say! And it's better than having an annoying spirit floating around my Underworld talking back to me for the rest of eternity, but, you see, therein lays the issue, Herc…I didn't get _your_ soul in return. Deal was a soul for a soul. See my problem, here?"

The demi-god-now-turned-full-god glowered.

"I'm a god, Hades, and your contract means no-"

Hades cut him off.

"Were you about to say nothing? 'Cause, if you were, I've got news for you, Herc…even _gods_ answer to me. Yeah, you made a deal with a devil, Wonderbreath, so you're gonna have to live with the consequences. Now," he said, grabbing Hercules' arm, dragging him away. "You're coming with me."

Meg stood there in shock, realizing that Hades was right…and suddenly she had an idea.

"Hades! Wait!"

He turned his head and gave her a wide grin.

"Meg, Meg, Meg…missing me already? I know, I know, we had a great run, but, you know, things change, contracts get broken, plans of all-ruling dominion get overthrown by sassy smart-mouthed women who have lousy taste in men, but hey, what are ya gonna do about it?"

She hesitated for a moment, and then took the blind leap.

"Take me back. In exchange for him. And this time…" She paused, wondering if this part was such a good idea, but ran with it anyway, knowing she had to give him an offer he couldn't refuse. The world could live without her in it, as could Wonderboy, but she wasn't sure she could live without Hades. "…no expiration date."

He froze in mid-action, almost comically so, and then both he and Hercules looked at her in shock.

Hercules stuttered out, "Meg, what are you…?"

He looked hurt and confused, but she honestly didn't care. She stared Hades down, seeing him working out the pluses and minuses in his head. She waited patiently for him, but then started to get antsy and decided to up the stakes.

She lifted her hand and said, "Going once…going twice…!"

Hades immediately dropped Wonderboy's arm and gripped her hand and she felt the contract seal between then, and a feral grin of satisfaction crossed his lips, and she could see a triumphant look in his eyes, full of arrogance.

"Deal," he intoned in a deathly low voice and she shivered as she felt another spark travel up her arm and then down her spine, settling between her legs as he stared her down.

And then, in a surprisingly gentle manner, he lifted her hand in his and grandly gestured in front of him.

"Ladies first," he muttered in a smooth voice and she tried to ignore the fact that the tingle between her thighs throbbed to the low timbre of his tones and had her legs quivering slightly…but she followed, managing to not show her reaction, and tried to ignore Hercules' protestations as she did so.

"Meg, no! You don't have to do this, we can still be together, we'll find a way! I, I could talk to my father…!"

Hades grinned and said, "Oh, you do that, Wonderboy. She's not getting out of this contract. Did you not hear the conditions of it? What was the phrase you used, Meg? Oh, yeah…no expiration date. That means she's _mine…_forever."

This time, she didn't look back, and stared resolutely at the ground in front of her and let herself be lead back to the Underworld.

All too soon, they were in his lair and he walked over to his chair and leaned back in it and gave her a quick once over with his eyes, obviously unsure of what to do now that he had her for all eternity.

"Sooo…Meg. You really so in love with the guy that you'd rather live _with me_ for eternity than _without him_ for a mortal lifetime? Wow…and here I thought that you'd sworn off love in all forms." He leered at her over propped fingers. "Fascinating."

She rolled her eyes and looked around the decrepit room and sighed.

"I was never in love with him, Hades. Not really…" She paused and then threw him a look of contempt. "I thought that you, of all people, would _love_ to throw that in my face."

He gave her a look and then rolled his eyes as he stood back up, vanishing the martini glass that had been in his hands moments before.

"Boy, Meg...we need to clarify a few things since you're going to be here for eternity, okay? Number one," he turned to face her, his gaze serious. "I do not want to hear about you talking about _Wonder_breath with every other word that comes out of your mouth. I loathe him, hate him, and despise him all for the same reason: he's a pain in the ass and does nothing helpful besides making stupid decisions that occasionally benefit me."

He then whirled around, waving a hand in the air with two fingers raised.

"Number two! I will not cater to your every whim and desire. Unlike the other "gods,"" he said, a disdainful tone to his voice as he made quotations in the air, "I actually have a full-time job, and have an entire Underworld to run, so I will not be at your beck and call. You're a smart girl, you can figure it out on your own…"

He drifted over to the table where miniaturized versions of his enemies were laid out over a map, and he absently flicked a centaur-like nightmarish creature off of the edge of it.

"And number three…since you were so vague about your new contract, there is a new stipulation to it that wasn't there before."

He then turned back around and he focused his eyes securely on her own and she felt another spark low in her abdomen.

"You will cater to my _every_ whim…every need…every _urge_, that I may have…understood…?"

His gaze had turned positively lascivious, and she knew that he was expecting to see fear and revulsion in her gaze at what he was implying…no, _telling_ her, but instead a moan fell from her lips before she could stop it at the images that had been conjured into her mind at his words. Images of black silk sheets tangled around their bodies while he thrusted between her thighs, her hands and ankles tied to the bedposts with his smoky ropes ran rampant through her thoughts as he'd said the words _whim, need, _and _urge._

She saw his eyes widen in surprise at her reaction and then watched as his gaze turned to shock when she said, "Completely."

His shock went away and a devious smile crossed his lips as he took in all of her reactions to his words.

He then chuckled.

"This may not be an entirely miserable eternity for the _both_ of us, it would seem, my little Nut-Meg…not miserable at all…"

He turned to leave, as he had pressing duties to attend to, but then threw over his shoulder as he left, "Tonight, my bedchambers. Oh, and Meg?" She looked at him, slightly out of breath at the images that still ran through her head.

"Yes?"

His grin turned feral.

"Don't expect to be sleeping the next few nights. It seems we have quite a few of your naughty fantasies to fulfill…"

She gasped as she realized that he'd been peeking into her thoughts and then shuddered to think that he'd seen everything that she'd seen, and then she grasped the edge of the table to keep herself standing as her knees had suddenly gone weak at the erotic revelations.

As Hades stepped out of the room, he waved a pointed finger in her direction and she suddenly felt an invisible tongue slide over her bundle of nerves and she fell to the floor on her back, her hips thrusting towards the ceiling, crying out in ecstasy as she felt herself already coming in hot, rippling waves…but the sensation didn't stop when she peaked, it didn't abate, it only varied on speed and would die down for a minute or two, and then would suddenly be at full force the next second, driving her mad with its' slick torment, occasionally sliding down to tease at her dripping entrance, shallowly thrusting inside, tormenting her.

As Meg endured the sensual onslaught on her senses, she was unaware of the fact that her dress was now bunched up around her waist, her legs spread wide as she pumped her bared, naked hips up towards the ceiling and twitched on the floor in blissful agony.

She heard a low chuckle in her ear and then a disembodied voice said, "Enjoy it, my little minion…that's just a taste of what I can do with your body. By the way, that will continue for as long as I want it to. So…until tonight…"

And with that, he chuckled again and she continued to writhe on the floor, her eyes rolling back in her head at every swipe of the slick, invisible tongue that tormented her.

* * *

**Part 1/?**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

She lost track of the number times she had come. The blissful torture had lasted for over an hour and then finally, _finally_ stopped. But when it did, Meg wasn't sure if she was glad or not. If that was just a taste of what he could do for her…she shuddered at the thought as she twitched on the stone floor, her body still suffering aftershocks, random spikes of pleasure that shot up her spine at erratic intervals.

After a few long and torturous minutes, she slowly stood up, not caring that she'd ripped her dress while trying to grasp for traction on the floor.

She felt something wet travel down the inside of her thigh, and she realized that it was from before.

She tightened her thighs, rubbing them together, and then let out a small moan when the movement pinched her nerves and told her that she was still aroused.

Walking down regretfully familiar halls, she made her way to the room that she'd stayed in before, but then Pain (or was it Panic?) showed up in front of her, wringing its hands nervously. The little blue demon twitched and finally stuttered out, "H-Hades has you in a d-different room! F-Follow me!"

Meg rolled her eyes, but followed the little cretin, wondering why the god of the Underworld had such pathetic creatures as his minions.

As she walked she hoped that the miniature monster couldn't hear the slight wet swish of her thighs. She was still sopping wet and dripping, and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself onto a bed and continue what Hades had started, but this time with something actually _in_ her.

She may have still _technically_ been a virgin, but she had learned about her own body early on and knew how it felt to have something inside of her and her body _ached_ for it.

All that he'd done was made her more desperate, and she slowly realized that that was what he'd _wanted_ to do to her.

Damn him.

She followed the demon for a long while, and was beyond surprised when she stepped into a room that was beyond lavish.

Dark violet silk sheets covered a large, four-poster bed, made from rich, dark wood with vine engravings spiraling up the posts. A bureau and a vanity stood in one corner of the room made from matching wood, with dark violet silken throws over both of them.

Matching rugs covered the cold stone floor, and she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at the sight.

"Uh, um, enjoy!" said the little cretin, and then scurried off, leaving her alone in the room with only her thoughts for company.

She sunk onto the chair in front of the vanity and took her time to think about what Hades was doing for her, while taking in the splendor of the room at the same time.

Was he trying to make her comfortable so that she would trust him more? Or was he trying to do it to seduce her? Or, perhaps, he was trying to convince her to do something _else_ for him. But to do what? What was he trying to do? Whatever it was, she begrudgingly admitted in her mind, it was working.

Meg slid her hand over the cloth on the vanity and gently placed her fingers over an ivory-handled brush that lay there, almost expectantly.

_Might as well clean up, _she thought to herself, knowing that her hair must look a mess after spending an hour writhing on the floor.

She reached up into her hair with her other hand and removed the ribbon that barely still held her hair back and let her tangled waves fall over her shoulder. She began to brush her hair out and let herself believe for a few moments that she wasn't in the Underworld, that she was simply back home…

…But then her illusion was shattered as she heard a yell that echoed loudly through the walls of her room and sent one long, single crack through the mirror in front of her.

"Gee, overreact much?" she muttered to herself as she heard a few more loud crashes afterwards, followed by, ironically, a deathly silence.

There weren't any more disturbances after the unseen commotion, but she was no longer able to withhold her comfortable illusion.

After spending nearly half an hour on detangling her long, impossible hair, she rose and walked over to the bureau, realizing that she needed to change, as she had ruined her dress. Throwing the doors open, she expected to see blue dresses, or something dark and depressing, but was surprised by what she found.

More violet tones, and even a pale gold dress that so enamored her she found herself taking it out of the bureau and holding it up to her body.

The material of the dress was otherworldly, and it felt as though the silk was made from water.

She caught a glimpse in the mirror of her holding the dress to herself and was captivated by it. The dress was, simply put, stunning.

Meg held it to her body, admiring the flow of the material, and she wondered if Hades would appreciate her wearing it to his chambers…and she smiled. Yes, he most likely _would_, which was the best reason to wear it. Feeling bold, she put the dress to the side and slid her own dress off of her body, taking off what few undergarments she had before sliding the gold dress on.

As it slipped over her head and fell to her feet, Meg felt her whole body shiver in languid anticipation of what the hell god would do to her when he discovered that she wore nothing underneath it.

She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to see if she should do something else with her hair…but decided to leave it as it was. He would simply make a mess of it later, anyway.

Suddenly, she heard a snapping sound and then saw a face appear in the mirror that she had just been staring into, and she stepped back in shock…until she realized it was Hades.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, giving him one of her usual glares. It didn't matter that he knew that she was attracted to him. Just because her body enjoyed him, that didn't mean that she actually _liked_ him.

He leered through the glass and let out one of his usual deviant sounding chuckles.

"Ooh, Meg…that dress is doing wonders for you! A _very _good choice, if I may say so…"

He continued to stare, his eyes lecherously looking her up and down, and she huffed and threw the blanket from the end of the bed over the mirror, keeping him from seeing anything more. Just because she had now become his slave that didn't mean she had to put up with every perversity that he had.

She heard a muffled, "Hey! Who do you think _got_ you that dress? Geez, can't even take a compliment without getting offended…"

Meg smirked at his usual snark, glad that she could do so without him seeing. She had to admit it; he was quick with the words and always seemed to know how to use them to his advantage.

"Look, _Meg_…it seems things will be wrapping up here at the Styx River _much_ faster than I thought, so I'll expect you to be in my chambers in fifteen minutes, got it, babe?"

She then heard a snapping sound and deduced that the god of the Underworld had gone, and she carefully removed the blanket from over the mirror. Yep, he was gone. She was about to put the blanket back on the bed, but then suddenly turned around and threw it back over the mirror.

No use giving him a free invitation to peep on her whenever he wanted.

Feeling bold, she walked out of her room…and then realized that she didn't know where to go.

"Great, Meg," she muttered to herself. "First day of class and it looks like you're going to be late…hmm," she added silently. "I wonder how the teacher will punish me if I'm late."

Several rather erotic images came to mind at those words, particularly ones of being tied up, and she shook them out of her head as she began to wander aimlessly down the hall. What was with her? Why did her fantasies always end up being bondage games?

Suddenly, one of Hades little minions appeared in front of her, nearly tripping her up.

"Ugh!"

"Uh, Hades' rooms are _this_ way!" the miniature red thing said, pointing with a hand in the opposite direction that she'd been headed, apparently not noticing how he'd nearly caused her to fall over her own feet.

He then started in that direction, so she followed him, Meg adjusting her dress as she went and glancing around the palace that Hades lived in.

It actually wasn't all that bad. She could tell that it had once been rather stunning as it had immensely high ceilings and rather large columns every twelve feet, or so. It was just covered in so much dust and grime that it looked much worse than it really was.

Hmm…maybe he'd let her have the job of getting it all into shape.

All too soon, the little demon stopped, and, again, she nearly tripped over him when he did.

"Look," she said, slightly irritated as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "If you're going to be around all of the time and making fall over my own feet, I might as well know what to call you so I know what name I can scream at you, alright?"

He looked up at her, obviously surprised she was addressing him directly, but then he said, "Pain, at your service!", and saluted her.

She rolled her eyes, and pointed a disdainful finger in his direction.

"Yeah, whatever, _Pain_…so, you got me here you little cretin, now, unless you're expecting me to tip you, scram!"

At her words, he disappeared, leaving her standing outside the door to Hades' bed chambers. She took a deep breath, adjusted her hair and dress once more, and stepped inside. And she froze in absolute shock.

His chambers were...stunning.

Unlike the rest of the palace that she'd seen, his rooms were immaculate. Black marble everywhere, adorned with dark blue silks and silver velvet throws…it was unlike anything that she had imagined, but so much more than she could have ever hoped for.

She saw his bed and she let out a low groan.

It was huge.

At least forty feet across, it made any other bed she'd ever seen look like a tiny cot.

Unable to stop herself, she walked over to it and ran her fingers over the dark blue silk that covered it and moaned at the feel of the cloth under her fingers. Oh, yes…tonight was going to be a _very_ good night for her. She was looking forward to it.

Not sure of what he expected, she slid over the covers and lay on her back across it, pressing her body firmly into the sheets, running a hand across her stomach.

And then she heard a voice say…

"Now _that_ is a sight to come home to…"

* * *

**Part 2/?**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Her head snapped to the side and she quickly sat up, realizing that Hades had materialized in the room without her even noticing.

"Oh, Meg, Meg, don't get up on my account…you look positively delicious right where you are," he said, his voice going low. "In fact, I think I like you there _so_ much, that I'll indulge one of your little fantasies that I saw in your head earlier…"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly smoky ropes had her tied down and spread eagled on his bed, her legs open wide, and her dress riding up on her thighs.

He approached her and she felt herself already starting to get wet at the predatory look in his eyes.

Her body betrayed her and arched into his touch when he placed his hands on her thighs and slid her dress up the rest of the way, exposing her completely to his hungering gaze. She felt his hands starting to warm and she knew that he approved of what she'd done.

"Commando, Meg? I approve…"

And then he was leaning over her, his tongue at her neck, and then she felt two fingers expertly part her folds and a third finger slide knuckle deep into her and she let out a small scream of pleasure.

He began to shallowly thrust his finger in and out of her, slipping easily through her wet folds, his thumb rubbing at her bundle of nerves, while his mouth moved to her chest and he drew a nipple between his lips and teeth, sucking at it through the fabric of the dress, causing the sensations to double in their intensity.

Her hips attempted to arch further into his hand, but she was tightly bound, and she whimpered as he pulled back slightly, but then sighed in pleasure as he slid a second finger into her, stretching her, filling her in the way that she had needed earlier in the day.

Oh, yes…_this_ is what she wanted.

He continued to torment her with shallow strokes, his two fingers and thumb expertly playing her, causing her whole body to pleasantly hum.

His thumb ran in circles over her bundle of nerves as he continued to rub inside of her and Meg was lost to the slow waves of pleasure that rippled up her spine, teasing her with the promise of something more; something greater.

And then he pulled them out, and she heard a whimper escape her lips.

But then his head moved down her body, between her thighs, and she let out a low moan of approval as she felt his tongue replace his fingers.

The slow burn that he'd started in her began to escalate even further as his tongue slipped between her parted folds and began to drive her slowly insane in degrees.

His fingers were firmly wrapped around her hips, but now one slid to her ass, squeezing it firmly, and the other slid up to her chest, his sharp nails teasing one of her nipples, causing her body to violently react, her hips undulating against his thoroughly deep searching tongue…and then another scream escaped her.

Somehow, his tongue had become impossibly long and had slid all the way up inside of her and was writhing around, rubbing against her inner walls with abandon, and her thighs trembled with the effort of not being able to close off the feeling, her ankles still tied down. It was like having a snake inside of her, writhing and twisting….and it was slowly swelling to fill her completely, deliciously stretching her, and she could feel that the tip of it had become forked and was rubbing against something that had her head spinning.

It squirmed and wriggled like a real snake, a soft squishing sound accompanying it as it moved inside of her, and she felt her body responding, her inner walls clenching, throbbing like mad…and suddenly her peak hit hear with all the subtlety of a rock slide.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her hips attempted to leave the bed.

Meg thought for sure that Hades would let up, but instead, as the ripples of pleasure ran down her spine and exploded between her legs, he continued, his tongue writhing.

She shook her head at the sensations, certain her body was about to implode

Finally, she managed to gasp out, "No…no! Too much!"

He ignored her, and continued, his tongue twisting and slipping and wet sloshing sounds now came from between her thighs, and she screamed as she crested for what felt like an impossibly long time, her body being hit unrelentingly by waves of pleasure.

He finally desisted, and she felt her whole body aching, her muscles strained, her thighs tingling…but feeling thoroughly sated. She looked up at him and saw him grinning like the smug bastard that he was, and he teased her even further by slowly licking his lips and the fingers of his right hand.

"Mmmm…not bad, _Meg_," he said, articulating each word with careful dexterity. "Not bad at all…"

She suddenly felt her body flush with embarrassment, and she turned her eyes away, but he leaned over her and gripped her chin firmly between his right forefinger and thumb and wrenched her eyes back to his.

"Now, Meg…did you enjoy it?"

Closing her eyes, feeling her body flush once more, she slowly nodded.

Hades let out a low chuckle that went straight between her legs, and then leaned in close and ran his tongue along her neck, and then down between her breasts…and then she felt him gently squeeze her left breast.

"Good," he muttered. "Because that was a rare treat for you…most of the time don't expect me to be so…_accommodating._"

And with that he snapped his fingers and her restraints were gone. She let out a low groan and slowly drew her legs back up to her body, her center still throbbing. Carefully, she sat up and was shocked when she felt something thick and wet slide down her inner thigh.

Oh, goddess…she was still wet and dripping.

Even after what he'd done to her, she still wanted more.

She avoided looking at him, but it seemed he knew her predicament because he then said, "You can clean up in there," and pointed with his thumb to a chamber just off of the bedroom, and she slowly got up from the bed and made her over to it, very much aware of the ached between her thighs.

She slipped into the bathroom and took off her dress and grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned herself up.

_God, he was good_, was the thought that went through her mind.

And that was just the beginning of it all. _I can't _wait_ for the rest,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a silver colored robe that felt as though it had been made out of the softest and most sinful material in the world. _Well_, _it probably _is _the most sinful in the world. Look at where I am._

She glanced around his bathing chambers and wondered how often she would be seeing them.

Would Hades want to see her every single night, or just once every few nights? Considering how he acted, she surmised it would depend on his mood.

Today was obviously a good one.

And then that made her wonder…what if he was in a bad mood? What would happen to her then? She shuddered at the thought, and tried to put it to the back of her mind. What mattered was the fact that he was in a good mood right now, and besides…

She had all eternity.

So, no time like the present.

With that thought, she walked back into the bedroom…

* * *

**Part 3/?**


End file.
